Folding leg assemblies are known which consist of a trestle adapted for attachment to the underside of a table top and a pair of legs articulated to the trestle. In use, the legs are spread apart. When not in use, the legs can be folded against the underside of the table top.
Such leg assemblies are ordinarily used in pairs or multiples to serve as substructures for tables, benches, collapsible stands, ironing boards, camp furniture, tables with folding tops, ping pong tables and the like. Alternatively, however, the assemblies may serve as end supports for extensible or foldaway table tops. The term "table" as used herein refers to all of the above-identified examples collectively.
Although the leg assemblies permit a table to be collapsed into a very small space, a critical feature of tables provided with folding legs is that when the legs are extended the table is not entirely rigid, but tends to shake due to play in the joints. The shaking can be so bad that even under slight impact drinks, for example, are spilled. While the intrinsic stability of the table can be improved by minimizing play in the joints and/or adding securing or bracing members, the minimization of play on the joints and/or the addition of bracing members increases construction costs, while decreasing handling convenience.